onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Rollin' Bayou
|ownedby = Jacinda Vidrio *Sabine |employees = Drew *Tilly |usedby = Henry Mills *Jacinda Vidrio *Margot *Rogers *Tilly *Sabine |visitors = Customer *Desk sergeant *Lucy *Margot *Mr. Samdi † *Woman customer |beento = *Seattle *Storybrooke |firstappearance = Greenbacks |latestappearance =Leaving Storybrooke }} The Rollin' Bayou is a vehicle featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifth episode of the seventh season. History One day, Jacinda drops by Roni's bar to borrow a toolbox and work on improving the food truck. Henry offers to help her, but is rejected by Jacinda, which he later realizes is because she believes he and her stepsister Ivy are now together. With some nudging from Roni, Henry approaches Jacinda at the truck, where he puts a song by The English Beat on a stereo. Jacinda comes out from under the truck to nonchalantly ask why he is playing that song, and when he rambles about his love for 80s music and his penchant for making mixtapes, she remarks how little sense he is making. Seeing as she isn't getting the hint, Henry awkwardly explains that, in his experience, mixtapes worked as an icebreaker when he wanted to ask a girl out. He goes on to clarify nothing happened between him and Ivy and that, in fact, Jacinda is the one he can't stop thinking about. Jacinda hesitates because she is a single mother and busy with the new truck business, but Henry offers to go on a date with her whenever she is ready. To this, she asks him out on the spot, and after he accepts, she hands him a wrench to join her in the truck repairs. After Jacinda and Henry manage to get the electrical system on the food truck to start running, they celebrate by getting beers at the bar. While the truck still needs some repairs, Sabine comes home to show Jacinda some new uniforms for the food truck business, though she finds her roommate is instead getting dressed up for a date with Nick. Henry later begins fixing the truck engine in the hopes of impressing Jacinda, and he manages to get the lights working again just as Jacinda returns with Nick. A disappointed Henry then tosses the keys to Jacinda before walking out, but Jacinda leaves to catch up with him so she can explain what is really going on with her and Nick. As Sabine is working on a to-do list inside her food truck, which now has a new paint job with the name Rollin' Bayou, Rogers arrives to follow-up with her about the fire at Mr. Cluck's, despite that she was already questioned by Weaver the other day. Sabine proceeds to tell him about Weaver interrogating her about a discarded weapon that was supposedly used by the assailant to break into Mr. Cluck's that day. After Victoria's unexpected death, Sabine finds a newspaper by the fence outside her food truck which features an article about the woman's real estate deals. She is in the truck listening to the first episode of Henry's new podcast, H-Town, when Jacinda and Lucy visit her. They offer to help with her truck for the upcoming food fair, but Sabine prefers to do it herself, citing that she is a perfectionist, though Jacinda lovingly describes her as a control freak. Sabine instead suggests the mother-daughter pair spend more time together, and she further encourages Jacinda to say yes when Lucy wants to invite Henry over for game night. Jacinda humors Sabine by suggesting by the end of the food fair, she'll be crowned Queen of the Heights. While Sabine sets up her beignets and gumbo soup, her old cooking classmate Drew arrives to catch up with her and reveals he too is partaking in the fair with his own truck, Flamin' Cajun. Sabine samples his beignets to see what she is up against, and upon finding out his food tastes terrible, she confidently believes she will "kill him dead". Arriving at Sabine's food truck, a police officer happens to overhear her and asks what she means. Sabine shrugs it off as a joke and offers him some of her beignets, but the officer instead wants to check her licenses and permits. Later near the truck, the officer calls her out for not having a food safety permit, which disqualifies her from keeping her business open. Sabine is desperate, but the officer refuses to turn a blind eye. When she finds out the officer knew about the permit from an anonymous source, she confronts Drew, believing him responsible, but Drew admits his associate, Mr. Samdi, did it to guarantee his success with Flamin' Cajun. However, Drew gives his permit to Sabine and decides to help run her truck instead. During the fair, the officer buys a bag of beignets and some gumbo soup from Sabine's truck. Sometime during one afternoon, Tilly buys some beignets from the food truck, accidentally getting some of the sugar from the treat on her jacket sleeve. When Rogers is trying to find an alibi for Tilly to clear her name from a murder charge, he notices the sugar on her sleeve, which prompts Tilly into recalling when she was at the food truck. To help out Rogers, Sabine hires Tilly to work for her in the food truck, telling her that she can work odd days since Drew works even days. Tilly tries her hand at making beignets, though one of them is in the shape of a heart organ rather than the typical triangular shape. Sabine decides to let Tilly work outside instead to see if she has an easier time selling beignets than making them. Armed with a trayful of beignets, Tilly succeeds in getting many passerbys to sample one, and when she has one beignet left, she offers it to Margot, who likes the unique heart shape of the one Tilly made. Towards the end of Tilly's shift, Rogers comes to the food truck to pick her up from work, during which Tilly expresses elation to him and Sabine that the customers finally know her name. During a morning working in the food truck with Drew, Sabine comments on the fact Tilly is great at drawing in customers but Drew also has a knack for frying up the beignets. Drew notices they are all out of batter, but luckily, Sabine has an extra batch left over. While Sabine goes to fetch her "secret ingredient" to add to the batter, Drew is intimidated by Samdi into fulfilling the debt he still owes him as Prince Naveen. By the end of the night, only Drew is left at the food truck after Sabine has gone home. He gives Samdi a freshly baked beignet he made himself, though he doesn't understand why the witch doctor specifically wanted one from him when he could've gotten one from Sabine. Samdi explains Sabine trusted Drew enough to teach him how to make the beignets, and that while trust is a powerful thing, breaking that trust is even more so. As Samdi takes the beignet out and taps some of its sprinkled sugar onto a voodoo doll, seemingly imbuing it with magic, Drew insists he doesn't care what Samdi is up to as long as their ties are severed now that his debt to him is fulfilled. Samdi disagrees, stating they are done when he says so and warns him against having to remind him again. After Drew bails on work, Sabine texts Jacinda to ask if she can come in to man the fryers. Jacinda, who was in the middle of talking to Henry about the possiblity Lucy's fairytale theory is real, leaves to go help Sabine at the food truck. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Rollin' Bayou is featured in the title card for "A Taste of the Heights".File:712Title.png *The truck is a Morgan Olson Route Star. *The Rollin' Bayou's Washington license plate number is 4G7-993N.File:708ThoseLegsUnder.png *The name of the food truck is a reference to the location of Tiana's Palace in the bayou. *According to the Rollin' Bayou's sign, its website is www.Rollin-Bayou.com.File:716MyLittleProtégé.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *On the day of the Taste of the Heights, flyers for the Rollin' Bayou are pinned to a post outside Roni's.File:712Ronis.png |-|Cultural References= Disney *The name of the food truck is a reference to the Disney movie The Princess and the Frog, where the bayou of New Orleans is one of the central locations. In the movie, Sabine's counterpart, Tiana, accidentally find herself lost in the bayou after being turned into a frog. *The food truck's logo contains a firefly, a reference to Ray, one of the supporting characters in The Princess and the Frog. *The signs in front of the Rollin' Bayou say "A New Orleans Tradition", a reference to The Princess and the Frog, which takes place in New Orleans. Appearances References fr:Rollin' Bayou ru:Перекати-пончик